


Open Window

by redredribbons



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Consentacles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Mouth Kink, Multi, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: Eddie has been nursing a hopeless crush on Flash Thompson but has never worked up the nerve to act on it. The Symbiote, however, has no such qualms and is more than willing to give him a push in the right direction.





	Open Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to kitausuret, who has been most kind and helpful to me in providing comic book recs and sharing headcanons!
> 
> I've resigned myself to the fact that canon here has been butchered to make a charcuterie board.

Eddie’s cell phone buzzed again. He wanted to ignore the notifications, told himself he would, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking.

 

It was Flash, of course.

 

“Hey buddy u get my last message?”

 

Which pulled Eddie’s attention to the bubbles right above it.

 

“Wyd tonight?”

 

Flash already knew the answer, but always asked anyway as a courtesy. The next text had come through barely a minute later. 

 

“Come over and watch the game, my TV’s better”

 

It was a tempting offer. Flash did have a large flat screen TV in his nice apartment. And there was the matter of Flash himself: radiant, with a luminous smile and a laugh that felt like sunlight pouring into a long-abandoned room. Not to mention that Flash was persistent. Relentless, even. Eddie had been to Flash’s place numerous times already, but Flash kept inviting him back for some reason. He wasn’t sure which was more annoying: the fact that Flash wouldn’t quit or the fact that he didn’t _want_ Flash to.

 

“Why are you ignoring Flash?” the Symbiote poked its face out from the collar of Eddie’s tank top.

 

“Someone’s nosy,” Eddie said, and kept his eyes resolutely fixed on his laptop screen, where Fact Channel drivel about top secret government climate control experiments stared back at him.

 

“Not an answer. Why are you ignoring Flash? You don’t hate him,” the Symbiote continued. 

 

Eddie sighed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He and the Symbiote had talked so many times about the importance of _trust_ and _communication_ and _not keeping secrets_. 

 

“You’re right. I don’t hate Flash. Don’t hate him at all,” Eddie said, “But I have to conjure up all these ‘facts’.” He cocked his head toward his laptop. “Gotta put food on the table, so I’m not leeching off you all the time. Maybe even take you out to a nice steak dinner once in a while.”

 

Eddie told himself that that answer was honest enough, and kissed the corner of the Symbiote’s mouth for good measure.

 

With any other being, it probably would have been. 

 

“How many of those have you written today?” the Symbiote asked.

 

“This is the third one,” Eddie admitted.

 

“Then you can stop. Told me you only needed to turn in one tomorrow.”

 

“The public appetite for bullshit is voracious, my love.”

 

“Don’t care about the public,” the Symbiote flowed into Eddie’s lap and stretched up, blocking his view of the screen. “Care about you.”

 

Eddie resigned himself to the fact that this piece was not getting finished tonight. Not while the Symbiote was in one of its moods. 

 

“You feel--” the Symbiote started again. Eddie instinctively rankled against being “told how he felt”. If anyone other than the Symbiote started a sentence like that, he’d walk away. 

 

“You feel how I felt when we went to see the priest. When he hinted that I was... bad for you. Or how I felt when you asked the Alchemax lady to have dinner with us. Except you don’t feel angry. Or violent. Just... sad. I don’t understand.”

 

“Her name’s Liz. You know that,” Eddie chided, trying not to laugh at how petty the Symbiote could be at times, “Listen, I’m grateful to Flash. He was there for you when I couldn’t be. He treated you right. I know he misses you and likes to spend time with you, which means he’s also stuck spending time with me...”

 

Eddie trailed off. He had no idea why this conversation was so embarrassing. The Symbiote could feel his emotions and see his dreams. But if he spoke the words out loud, he couldn’t hide from them anymore.

 

“...I wish Flash wanted to see me as much as he wants to see you. I wish he... wanted me like he wants you.”

 

The Symbiote purred and peeled its mouth into a wider grin, clearly delighted at the confession. “Don’t normally like the idea of sharing you, but with Flash-- _yes_.”

 

In the next moment Eddie _saw_ Flash, clear and vivid. Saw his flushed face, parted lips, hair stuck to his forehead with a sheen of sweat. Eyes rolled back, the first hint of a moan...

 

“Jesus, babe! That’s one hell of a memory,” Eddie jolted in his chair while trying his best to ignore the the rush of blood below the waistband of his sweats. 

 

“Okay, that was very... distracting. But what was the point of showing me that? I know you and Flash used to--” Eddie still couldn’t say it. “Anyway, that’s not the issue here. I already know he wants you. Thus the incessant text messages. I should buy you your own damn phone. Cut out the middle-man.”

 

“And why not you too?” the Symbiote said, twining its tendrils up around his neck to stroke his cheek.

 

“Flash is so-- he’s so--,” Eddie gestured vaguely, annoyed that words were escaping him, “And I’m just--” _A failure. A fuck-up. A murderer. Broke, with a farce of a job and no opportunities._

 

He resisted a sudden impulse to shove the Symbiote off his lap. The knowledge that a creature so fantastic, so beautiful, would willingly spend its life bonded to him was almost unbearable.

 

The Symbiote spread itself more snugly against his chest. “Just a human. Like Flash.”

 

Eddie sagged forward and pressed his cheek to the Symbiote’s dark, pliant mass. It was unbelievable enough that _one_ being actively wanted him around, but two? That seemed impossible. Selfish, even. Certainly more than he deserved. But hope was tenacious. No matter how hard he stomped on the embers, it was always flickering in his chest and making him want to do stupid things like answer Flash’s text, then rush over as fast as he could to see Flash’s stupid handsome face.

 

The glowing cell phone screen, grasped gently in a tentacle, appeared in his line of sight. “Answer him, Eddie. Please? For me?”

 

“Dammit,” Eddie sighed, and grabbed his phone back. 

 

*** * * ***

 

Eddie didn’t have any nice clothes-- the Symbiote could shape-shift into a reasonable facsimile for the rare occasions that required formality-- but he had at least changed into a clean tank top and pair of sweats. He’d even shaved for the first time in several days. Now, standing in the hallway in front of Flash’s door, he rubbed his hand down his cheek. Maybe he shouldn’t have shaved; what if Flash preferred stubble? Then again, not shaving might give Flash the impression that he didn’t care. 

 

In the next moment the door swung open, and Eddie’s thoughts scattered at the sight of Flash beaming up at him from his wheelchair; he rarely bothered with his prosthetics at home.

 

“Eddie! So glad you could make it tonight man, I know how busy you are with work,” Flash said. They clasped hands and Flash pulled him down into a long hug.

 

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting us over. It’s a nice break.”

 

_Aren’t you glad I made you come here?_ the Symbiote’s soft voice echoed in his thoughts.

 

“You didn’t _make_ me do anything, dear. Maybe just... strongly encouraged.”

 

Flash looked over his shoulder as he rolled back inside. “Venom feeling chatty tonight?”

 

“You have no idea,” Eddie laughed and shook his head. 

 

“He’s not one to keep his opinions to himself, is he?” Flash said with a wistful smile, “Make yourselves at home, you two.”

 

Eddie kicked off his sneakers and tossed his jacket over the back of the couch before sprawling across the cushions. He took the liberty of flipping the TV on to the pre-game commentary.

 

“You want a beer?” Flash called from the kitchen.

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Eddie didn’t drink often and was, by his own admission, a lightweight. The last thing he needed right now was lowered inhibitions. 

 

Flash wheeled back into the room, beer can wedged between his thighs. He set it on the side table before hoisting himself onto the couch-- very, very close to Eddie. Close enough that their hips were touching. Flash had to stretch to reach his beer, but didn’t seem interested in scooting over. 

 

Eddie enjoyed football-- he’d excelled at it in high school--but found himself less interested in watching the game than in watching Flash watch the game. Flash was leaning forward on the couch, swearing at the refs, cheering and applauding whenever his team scored a touchdown. More than a few times, his hand ended up on Eddie’s thigh or grabbing his arm at a tense moment. Thankfully Flash’s enthusiasm was contagious and Eddie cheered along with him. It gave him an excuse to brush his thigh against Flash’s or clap him on the back and let his touch linger. 

 

By the time the game was over, Eddie knew he should leave before he did something he’d regret. That he should follow his usual script: tell Flash how much work he had to do, that he really ought to head home, and ignore Flash’s nakedly disappointed expression when he left.

 

As Eddie spent more and more time with Flash, however, this routine had become increasingly difficult. The Symbiote didn’t help matters at all, either. It buzzed beneath his skin, stirred by arousal and affection, and it was hungry.

 

“Damn, what a _game!_ ” Flash yelled, clapping excitedly, “I seriously cannot believe they pulled that off!”

 

Flash’s entire face lit up as he raved over the post-game highlights. Eddie nodded along, occasionally interjecting his own comments, until the station cut to a commercial break. There was a lull in the conversation; Eddie knew this was his chance to make a graceful exit. Flash was just _looking_ at him though, with the most open and earnest expression. 

 

Eddie leaned forward and kissed him. 

 

Flash inhaled sharply and his hands flew up to grab Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie immediately broke the kiss. Of course he’d misread the situation. 

 

“Sorry. We-- I-- got carried away. I know it’s only my other you want and not--” Eddie was still fumbling through his apology when Flash’s hand caught the back of his neck and curled against the close-cropped fuzz there. 

 

“Eddie,” Flash interrupted. He had that cocky grin on his face, the one that had infuriated Eddie the first time he’d seen it, until he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

“ _I_ know what I want,” Flash continued. His other hand grabbed the front of Eddie’s top. Gentle pressure at the back of his neck, a pull on his shirt, and suddenly Flash’s smooth face was right there. Close enough to smell the remnants of his aftershave, then feel the softness of his lips as Flash returned the kiss.

 

“You seem... shocked? Everything okay?” Flash asked.

 

“Yeah. Totally fine,” Eddie blurted, feeling foolish. He was the one who had initiated this, but now that it was happening he could barely look at Flash. It was like trying to stare directly into the sun. 

 

“I was starting to worry you weren’t interested. Almost felt ridiculous flirting with you, given how thick I was laying it on...” Now it was Flash’s turn to look embarrassed, and it was incredibly endearing. 

 

“Flirting. With me?” Eddie said, trying to parse what Flash was telling him. When was the last time someone had flirted with him? It had to have been Beck, many years ago, and that had not ended well. 

 

Flash arched an eyebrow and his mouth bunched up as he tried not to laugh. “Um, yeah? I don’t know how much more obvious I could have been. I know you like to hide it, but I’ve seen your heart. The kind of man you are. It shows in the way you treat Venom. Whenever you look at him, or talk to him, or even talk _about_ him, your eyes, your whole face changes and just-- I dunno, it’s... sweet. And kinda hot.” Flash bit his lip and didn’t even try to be subtle as his gaze wandered down Eddie’s torso. “Okay, really hot.”

 

“But are you sure you--”

 

“Shh, don’t argue with me,” Flash said, and kissed Eddie again. Really kissed him this time. 

 

It had been so long since Eddie had kissed anyone other than the Symbiote, but he never remembered it being this intense. Flash was practically climbing into his lap. His touches were eager, but gentle in a way that made Eddie’s pulse flutter strangely. The Symbiote felt it too. It undulated to the surface of his skin and sprawled over his back. Tendrils curled around his sides to follow Flash’s hands across his chest and shoulders. The duality of those touches-- rough, warm hands chased by the Symbiote’s silky tentacles-- dragged a moan from him. He was already painfully turned on as desires he’d barely allowed himself to entertain surged to reality in his blood. Some of it was the Symbiote; its excitement was tangled up in his nervous system and he couldn’t quite tell where his own ended and his other’s began. All he could think about was _grabbing_ Flash, biting his lips, Flash underneath him... but all he could bring himself to do was ball his fists in the hem of Flash’s t-shirt. The last thing Eddie wanted to do was scare him away. Some part of Eddie still couldn’t believe this was real. If he touched Flash, the fantasy might shatter. 

 

Or perhaps it already had. With a final swipe of his tongue across Eddie’s lips, Flash broke the kiss and sat back. When he pulled his hands away, black tendrils followed them, weaving through his fingers. 

 

“Oh, _hello_ ,” he murmured, “I was hoping you’d join us.”

 

Dust motes swirled in the dark corners of Eddie’s mind, spelling out what he’d been afraid of all along. But he couldn’t help being taken with Flash’s gentleness toward his other. The flush on Flash’s cheeks, the pupils of his blue eyes blown wide, made Eddie think of the glimpse of memory the Symbiote had shared with him earlier-- except this time Eddie himself was the cause of it. 

 

“Hey, you’re zoning out on me, Eddie. Want to stop?” Flash said.

 

“What? No! Please, continue,” Eddie replied, hoping he sounded more dignified and in control than he felt. 

 

“Don’t worry. He’s been attracted to you for a long time now. I taste it whenever he thinks about you,” the Symbiote’s voice hissed up between them. 

 

“Really? Wow. Thanks for that,” Eddie groaned, inexplicably mortified despite the fact that his tongue had been in Flash’s mouth just minutes earlier.

 

Flash laughed, “You know, you can touch me if you want. In fact I’d very much like it if you did.”

 

Eddie was, for the second time that day, at a loss for words. Without breaking eye contact, Flash took his shirt off in one fluid movement and settled himself against the back of the couch. Eddie realized too late that he was staring. 

 

“Like what you see, Brock?” Flash teased, and there was that smug little grin again. Eddie was on Flash in an instant, kissing him deep and hard and slow. One of his hands fisted in Flash’s hair to angle his head just so, while the other ran down his chest, blunt nails digging into the skin. The sounds Flash made were intoxicating, hotter than Eddie had ever fantasized. 

 

On some level Eddie knew the Symbiote was influencing him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he gave into the urge to _taste_ and to _claim_. He tugged Flash’s lower lip between his teeth before mouthing along his jawline. Unique sensory inputs from the Symbiote lit up his nerves, allowing him to savor the precise texture and suppleness of Flash’s skin, the flavor of his sweat and pheromones. Finally his mouth landed on the rapid pulse so close to the surface of Flash’s throat. Oh, how he wanted to bite down hard and leave marks all over that smooth, unmarred skin. Even though Flash clung to him, and he could feel the heat of Flash’s erection throbbing against his thigh, Eddie forced himself to slow down. Instead he inhaled deeply, drinking in Flash’s scent, then began with an experimental scrape of teeth.

 

Fangs prickled across Eddie’s throat in a mirror image of that touch. He drew back just far enough to see the Symbiote’s maw hovering near his face. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Eddie said, “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yessss. You and Flash like this... delicious,” it hissed and unfurled its tongue to wrap around Eddie’s neck. It pulled him closer until his face was practically in its mouth, before letting go with a long, slobbering lick against the side of his head. Eddie glanced over at Flash, who was watching glassy-eyed and mesmerized. A visible damp spot had formed on the front of his shorts. 

 

“No need to sit on the sidelines, Thompson,” Eddie chuckled. Flash scoffed and rolled his eyes, but hesitated. His hands hovered near the Symbiote’s face, not quite touching.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly shy,” Eddie said. He still half-expected Flash to kick him out once he got some play from the Symbiote, but felt more resignation than dread at this point. At least he’d have gotten a stellar make-out session out of this, if nothing else.

 

The very _last_ thing he expected was Flash’s hand wrapping around his own. 

 

“I know that Venom... chose. I respect that. What matters to me is that he’s loved and cared for. And he is. But I _also_ have the right to choose,” Flash said. He threaded his fingers through Eddie’s and squeezed. “I hope you’ll let me.”

 

“Takes Eddie a long time to understand these kinds of things. But eventually he will,” the Symbiote said.

 

“I love you but why are you like this,” Eddie muttered, trying and failing to hide the grin creeping across his cheeks.

 

“Nice to see you’re still looking out for me, buddy,” Flash said with a wink. 

 

He rubbed his thumb across the back of Eddie’s hand as he kissed the Symbiote’s mouth, licking along its fangs and teasing their sharp points. Eddie’s flagging erection returned with a vengeance as he watched Flash arch his back into the embrace of inky tentacles. Seeing Flash like this, disheveled, writhing, wet with the Symbiote’s saliva, made Eddie crave the sight of him fully undone. Debauched, even. Eddie ran his tongue along the top edge of the Symbiote’s fangs until he brushed against Flash’s lips and coaxed him into another kiss. He traced the defined muscle of Flash’s abs before sliding lower to toy with the elastic waistband of his shorts.

 

“Flash,” Eddie murmured into his mouth, “Can we touch you more?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Flash said, then wiggled his shorts down just far enough for his erection to spring free. 

 

Eddie licked his lips at the sight of it, and wondered if he should’ve been nervous. Until now his experience with men had consisted of a few awkward locker room kisses, way back before he met Anne. But seeing such visceral evidence of Flash’s desire for him sent a thrill of excitement down his spine. As he reached for Flash, the Symbiote flowed down his arm and engulfed his hand in a slick ebon glove. 

 

“Is this good?” Eddie asked, as he rubbed his palm up Flash’s length. With the Symbiote fused to the nerve endings in his hand, the heat and softness and steady thrum of blood vessels made Eddie’s head spin. 

 

“ _So_ good,” Flash moaned. His breath hitched when Eddie wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave an experimental slide up and down. “You both feel so good.”

 

The Symbiote settled onto Eddie’s back where it peered hungrily over his shoulder. Its lolling tongue dripped strands of drool onto Flash’s hips and thighs. 

 

“Know what Flash likes best. Let me show you,” it purred. 

 

Then came the strange sensation of his body moving outside his control as the Symbiote expertly manipulated Eddie’s hand. Flash dragged Eddie into a messy kiss while his hips rocked up into their touch. That’s when Eddie felt the Symbiote creeping under his sweats. It stretched long delicate strands across the tender skin of his lowermost abs, teasing with light caresses, until it reached his aching erection.

 

_Know what you like best, too_ , it whispered directly into their shared consciousness. The Symbiote had touched him like this countless times before, but it still took his breath away. Everything about it was so perfect, so alien, the way it enveloped his entire shaft in smooth, rippling friction. 

 

Eddie was grateful for the Symbiote moving his hand because there was no way he could have kept up an even pace on Flash. His gasp drew Flash’s attention to the tent in his pants and the movement within as the Symbiote worked him over. Eddie’s shirt had ridden up just enough for Flash to catch a glimpse of tentacles squirming on the skin beneath.

 

“Eddie... Venom... I’m close--” Flash moaned. Eddie nearly came just from hearing Flash say his name like that. Spurred on by his other’s hunger, Eddie lunged forward to sink his teeth into Flash’s neck hard enough to bruise. He swiped his tongue over the marks and sucked and then Flash was thrashing under him and crying out as his cock jumped in Eddie’s grasp. Flash flailed his hand to the front of Eddie’s pants and, still trembling, squeezed in tandem with the Symbiote. Eddie grabbed at Flash’s shoulders, biceps, anything to anchor himself as he surrendered to his lovers’ touches with a deep, gravelly moan. Utterly spent, his arms gave out and he sagged forward onto Flash. His lower body was hanging off the couch, his sweats were a mess, but he wasn’t anywhere close to moving or caring yet. 

 

Though still dazed and breathless, Flash was the first to recover enough to move. He pulled Eddie close enough to plant a kiss in the general vicinity of his lips.

 

“That was... damn. Incredible,” Flash panted, staring at Eddie with something like awe. 

 

“Mmm, yeah,” Eddie sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the red mark forming on Flash’s neck, “We enjoyed that very much. Didn’t we, love?”

 

The Symbiote, thoroughly sated on the hormones flooding its host’s body, made a sibilant sound of agreement. 

 

“Your pants have got to come off next time though,” Flash said.

 

“Next time, huh?”  

 

“There damn well better be a next time.”

 

“Count on it. We’re not letting you get away _that_ easy.”

 

“Like I’d even want to. And, uh, you can stay here tonight if you like. Unless you want to ride the metro in cum-soaked sweatpants,” Flash said.

 

“Gosh, Eugene, you’re such a romantic.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Flash laughed and tossed a cushion at him, “And I _am_ a romantic, I’ll have you know. How about this: would you please stay with me tonight?”  

 

“Hmm, passable,” Eddie laughed. He hoisted himself fully back onto the couch so he could comfortably rest his head on Flash’s chest. The Symbiote, still needy for physical contact, curled against his back. Together they listened to the steady rhythm of Flash’s heartbeat. “And, thanks. We’d like that a lot.”


End file.
